Regret from leaving you
by Enma An
Summary: Naru left Japan for the burial of his twin brother . After one year, he return to Japan and decided to continue his business the SPR. mai is nowhere to be found. He didn't know that when he left her, Mai's life became miserable...
1. Chapter 1

Naru left Japan for the burial of his twin brother that been murdered. After one year, he return to Japan and decided to continue his business the shibuya psychic research. He wants' everyone to go back to him especially his assistant who can make a very delicious tea. But mai is nowhere to be found. He didn't know that when he left her, Mai's life became miserable….

Exactly 10 in the morning, Naru is walking in the office kitchen to make himself a tea. How he wish that Lin can find Mai as soon as possible so that she can make tea for him and to encode all the files that he has been finished since he reopened the office 1 month ago.

"Naru, do you want me to find you a new assistant?" Madoka asked looking at her narcissistic student making himself a tea. It's unusual for Naru to make something for him.

"NO" Madoka grin as he answered. I guessed he wants Mai tea and nothing more or maybe he really want her and no one else. Madoka sigh it's been a month since they reopen the SPR. And because Naru asked Lin to look for Mai, he always leave SPR and leave his job to her including watching Naru 'well it doesn't matter because sooner or later I know lin will ask me to marry him' Madoka's face is flushing while daydreaming when the door burst open and the gang appear.

"Still no news about Mai?" Bou-san asked Madoka he look exhausted, she look at Ayako and she look the same as Bou-san. 'Maybe they got a cat and mouse fight again'

John sadly says "It's been a month and there still no news about her.."

"We already check her apartment but she's not in there anymore" Yasuhara said.

"I hope she's fine" Masako said. Even though she's irritated to Mai she still has a feeling for her and can't stop worrying about her.

"Of course she's fine, I know she's fine! so don't worry. Anyway where's Lin-san?" Ayako said and then the door open and Lin came in.

"LIN! How is it? did you already find her? How is she? Is she alright? Bou-san asked Lin enthusiastically

"Hang-on Takigawa-san." Lin breathed first before he answered. "I found some of her friend's from high school but they said they didn't know where she is. They didn't have anymore communication since….." lin stopped talking with a trace of sadness in his eyes.

"Since what? Come on say it!" Madoka forcing lin to speak.

"Since she was forcibly dislodged from her apartment. Her landlord ask her to leave due to not paying her rent"

"WHAT?" ayako said hysterically "but why?"

"This is what I found, before we left Japan. Her house, what I mean is the house that her parents build, is in debt. If she didn't pay on time, the bank will get it. So all her salary and the separation pay that she got from SPR, she's paying it to save the house, but it's still not enough. She forgot her apartment rent. She asks the landlord to give her a time because soon she will lose her job. After we left, she's looking for a new job but no one wants her because of her former job. They thought that she's a freak, an evil, thinking that she will be a bad luck to their business. No one accept her, until she can't come to school anymore. It's like faith is too tight for her. And then because she can't pay her bills and rent she was forcibly move out to her apartment" as Lin continue "that's all I got from her friends. After that incident they didn't know what happen to her or where she goes.

No one spoke. Everyone was shock to what they heard. They couldn't believe it. Especially naru, he felt like it was his fault.

He needs to find her. As soon as possible. I need to see her. I want to see her. To ease all those pain that she been felt. To cure those wounds in her heart. He need to find her.

**~~~~~~~~~ 3 weeks after ~~~~~~~~~**

It's been 3 weeks since they knew about that shocking news about Mai. But still we can't find her. I wonder what's happening to her right now? What is she doing, and if she alright. Naru sigh, he can't get out of her mind since then.

"Yasuhara-san, encode this files" he already ask yasuhara coldly. He didn't want all those pile files to be mountained

"Hai, Hai!, " Yasuhara said " uhm.. Naru-chan, do you want to come with us? We decided to have a boy's out tonight. Naru raise his eyebrow. "Including John-san of course"

"And where are you planning to go?"

Yasuhara just give naru a selfish grin. "just come with us so you will know"

"NO"

"Aw, come on, just for this night, let's ask Lin-san too.

"He's not into things like that"

"Then I will ask Madoka to convince him" Yasuhara scratch his chin and think for a while and a nice idea strike him. "Why don't we make a deal"

"Deal?"

"If I convince him to come, you will also come. Is that good?"

"Fine" Naru smirk. He knows Lin will not let himself fooled by Yasuhara and of course by Madoka.

"Naru-chan, shall we go?" Yasuhara asked Naru

"Go?"

"Hai!, Lin-san already agree." Yasuhara said with a wide smile. Naru can"t define if it is a smile or a grin.

Lin appeared on yasuhara-sans back with a defeated face. He notice madoka is signing a thumbs up with bou-san. And john is only at his side with no expression.

Naru sigh, he can't believe that Lin is defeated and he also been defeated.

_Tonari Street_

"So this is what you called _our _Boy's Out? Naru asked with annoyance

"EEHH? Why are we here? John asked. It looks like john is nervous and very shock to what place Bou-san and Yasuhara-san took them.

"It's rarely for us to go some place like this so why don't we try it" Bou-san said

"But I'm a priest"

"That's why it's a rarely opportunity" Bou-san said teasing john. And wink at him.

John blushes and makes a sign of a cross.

Lin and Naru didn't say anything but they also surprise that Bou and Yasuhara take them to a Pub.

They entered a place name "**HEAVENS WINGS**". They take their sit on a couch to the side of the stage

"Anything you like sir?" a beautiful woman asked them. She's wearing a thick make-up, her perfume is stenching and her clothes, if you can call it clothes. If this woman move by mistake, her soul will reveal.

" A case of Beer darling" Bou-san reply to the woman.

"Are you always going here?" Naru asked Bou-san.

"No, this is the first time. " Gulping his beer "in this place"

" Do you like something else?" the woman asked again mischievously to them "how about women? Do you like some of my angels to entertain you?

"Hmm… let me think. Who is your most precious angel here? Yasuhara- san asked the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry but our most precious angel is not for table entertainment. She only dances on stage. Many men, business men, famous artist and superstars try to catch her. But she didn't allow anyone.

"Why is she that famous?" Yasuhara continually asked

"Well, she's really good. She can dance very sexy and beautiful. She also got a kawaii face and pretty hot body and also she's too young and the youngest among my angels. Can you believe that she's only seventeen?" we just fake her age so she can continue to work here. You know, she's really our precious gem here in "**HEAVENS WING"**. Everybody loves her, want to take her." The woman sighs. "It's pity that she only end up here instead of school.

"So what is her name? Bou-san asked.

"Everybody calls her 'ANGEL OF MINE'. Oh, by the way she will be perform in an hour. Why don't you watch and tell me if she really is good. Isn't that great?" The woman smile to Lin-san and wink to Naru and leave the rest of them.

"I'm really curious about this ANGEL OF MINE " Bou-san said

"well, we will see" Yasuhara said

The dance will start in a minute. The stage is already smoking. The dark light is getting more darker and the remaining red light is focusing to the small stage with pole on the side where naru and the gang is sitting.

The music starts playing. First it is slow but a sexy tune, and then a small cage from the underground start appearing, it contain a girl wearing white lacy lingerie, with a white furry boots , wearing a wings and a mask on the face. The girl's body started to move with the rhythmic of the music seductively, she's so hot in her dance. She get out from the cage still dancing and remove her mask, when she did that everybody in the club clap their hands, everybody except Naru, Lin, Bou, Yasuhara and John, because they are shock, surprise to what they see. The girl move to the side where the pole is located, she continue dancing while playing her body to the pole. Moving every part of her body to the rhythm of the song like no one is watching her. The girl can't see anyone from the stage, that give her a gut's to dance in all her might, to dance very sexy and making everyone her mad in her dance. After the music is gone the girl pose to the stage erotically using the pole. Everybody clap there hands. The girl leaves the stage leaving Naru and the rest speechless and stunned; they know the girl. They know her; in fact they looking for her in a month's time, they never knew that they can only find her here.

"MAI…." That's the only thing Naru says.


	2. Chapter 2

"MAI…." That's the only thing Naru says.

Still, no one can speak after Mai perform, they can't believe that Mai can work into someplace like this. Why did she have to work here? Is that really hard for her to find a job after working on SPR? Why didn't she call anybody from the SPR to help her.? That's all the question running to their mind.

"Lin" Naru spoke after the long silence, they already leave the pub house without speaking to each other. "find everything about Mai, how did she get into that pub, where she lives, EVERYTHING!. I want to know what really happen to her"

Lin did not answer but Naru is sure that lin understand what he says.

It's already afternoon when Masako, Ayako, John, Bou,and Yasuhara gathered to the SPR office.

"You already found her? Ayako said "How?"

"It's only by an accident" Everyone surprise when they heard Naru speak, he is already entering the office door.

"Naru-bou, you're now in here. Any news?" as Bou-san ask, Naru's phone starts ringing. Everyone stared at Naru as he answered his phone.

"Lin" Naru answered his phone in a cold manner. "Nani?. I understand, I'll be there in a minute.

"Is that Lin? What did he say? Does he have any news about Mai? Ayako asked Naru.

"I have to go, Lin is waiting for me." Naru said not answering ayako.

"Is it Mai? Masako glared at Naru. Still, he did not answer any questions. "Where going too." Masako said.

"Do whatever you like" that's all naru say's to everyone.

Exactly 30 minutes, they arrived to the place where Lin is. "The place is only few blocks from the pub that we were last night." Yasuhara_san said.

"YOU ARE IN THE PUB …? Ayako said "LAST NIGHT?" and give a deadly glare to Bou-san.

Bou-san didn't know what to say. He can't look straight to ayako. He felt guilty even there's nothing to be. He chooses not to say anything.

"Hang-on, you said that you are in the pub last night. And you also said that you found Mai last night" as Masako speaking there's a trace of confusing look on her face. "Does it mean that Mai is….?

"She's working as a pole dancer" yasuhara said continuing to what masako will say. Masako and Ayako gasped. They both surprised as the news confirmed of what they are thinking.

"It can't be"

"Poor mai"

"So what are we doing here Lin-san?" john asks Lin.

"This is a place where she lives now."

"Let's go!". Naru said to everybody

Lin spoke again. "We can't bring the cars, the way is too narrow, we need to walk until we get there"

So as Lin said, they walk for a minute until they find a stairs, leading them down to a small houses lining up on the side of the path walk. All houses are look the same, same color, same type and same size. They stopped to the front of the third house at the right.

"This is it?". Bou-san asked Lin

"Hai"

"So, what now? Are we going to knock? Ayako ask them.

But before they knock, they felt like someone is watching them. Masako glance at the side of the house, she saw a girl staring at them. The girl is wearing a light long sleeve top with buttons at the center while wearing a white long skirt up to below the knee with a plain slip-on. Her shoulder length hair is tied up with some tangles skip and covering her cheeks. She is also wearing a thick eye glasses. Masako widened her eyes as she realized who she is staring at. The girl also got a surprise look on her face but she easily recovered than Masako, and changes her expression into a cold, expressionless stare.

"Naru!" Masako said calling the narcissist person's attention.

Naru and the rest look at Masako as they notice a girl who is coldly staring at them. John and bou-san's eyes are widened. Ayako gasped. They surprise to who they see.

The girl walks toward them, looking straight at them like she was examining them from head to toe.

"Why don't you come in" as Mai speak. It was Mai, but the Mai in front of them is very different to the Mai they saw last night. She step ahead leading them to her house. She let the others come in first, but naru stop and look at her.

They stared each other without any emotion. Even though both of them is expressionless, it looks like they understand each other very much.

Naru saw sadness in her eyes. He is the only one who can see it. He wonder why, maybe he is the only one who can take those sadness away


	3. Chapter 3

They all gathered in Mai's small table, she prepared a tea for each of them pouring in different teacups, they feel the tension between them while she is doing that

"Sorry for the trouble Mai-chan" john said to Mai not looking at her, he feels scared looking at her and he doesn't know why.

"Hmm... Betsuni, I miss doing this," Mai said, smiling at them for the first time after they found her. "So, how did you find me? How did you know that i live here?

"Why did you not call us? You are making us worried and freaked out. After Naru and Lin go back to england, we did not see you anymore. What happen to you Mai? Masako said not answering Mai's question but instead she confronts her.

"Masako, be a little more sensitive, ne? Bou- san whispered at Masako's ears.

"i have my reasons." Mai said not looking at them; her hair is covering her eyes. It is so obvious that she is hiding something from them not knowing that her secret is already known by everybody. "What brings you here? She is now looking to everyone.

"What are you talking about? Of course were worried about y

"We got a case. I want your assistance." Naru said interrupting Ayako. Mai glance at Naru, she stared at him with much more colder eyes. "I'll pay you double." Mai did not speak, she just stared him, Naru stared back, and they are now measuring each other's glare. Mai is the first one who turns away

Naru smirk, she is still Mai. After all those things happen, deep within her she is still her.

He got up already "Lin, let's go. We got a lot of things to do" Naru said to Lin

"Ne, naru-chan, we didn't stay long. We want to catch up with her," Yasuhara said to Naru.

"Do whatever you like; you can stay with her as long as you want. It's not my business in the first place," naru said with a sharp eye at them.

Yasuhara sigh, he knows that he needs to follow him, and then everyone got up. They bid their goodbye to Mai and tell her that they will visit her if they got time, they also encourage her to accept naru's proposal.

"Well then, think about it Mai. Ok?" John said to Mai, he wave at her and leaves.

They all got back from the spr.

Naru go to his office and lock the door. He wants to be alone. When he is already in his office, he can't stop thinking about Mai. He was relieved that even though those cold eyes, expressionless face and some changes on her images, she is still her. He can't help but smile, she doesn't change, she just need to be rescue and save, and he is the one who will do it. But how?

Well first, he needs to get her out of that job. He cannot allow anyone to see her like that again. If he got a power to remove memories, he will hunt those guys who watch her dance this past years and erase it all, including the SPR boys. He felt foolish, why he wants to keep mai's dance for himself only. He must be crazy now. Naru shake his head, trying to remove what he is thinking, he is imagining Mai dancing again, dancing for him and only at him.

Naru sigh. "I'm must be stupid" he heard a knock to his office door. Knowing that it's Lin he open it and let him came in.

"Why did you lie naru?, you said that we got a new case but the truth is you didn't accept the job? Lin said confronting naru.

"Well, the truth is I accept other case" Lin didn't speak. He knows that Naru is planning on something. "There's a file on your desk. I put it in there. I want you to investigate everything you can. Ask Yasuhara's help if you want, I don't care but I want to take this case, you will know why Lin if you're going to start the investigation now.

"Is it about mai?" Ever since, lin always knows everything about him. "do you feel guilty to what happen to her?"

"Of course not, why should I? It was her choice to where she is right now"Naru speak but there's a trace of guilt in his face. Lin knows that Naru is only saying that half- hearted, he really cared for mai. We shouldn't leave her in the first place. If we only didn't secured everything, maybe mai's life is still at peace.

"She's different now, isn't she?

"Nope, even though she changes her looks and appearance, she is still her, she is still Mai that we know. I believe in that."

"I'll get going. There are many things I need to do and I need to catch up with madoka , she's getting sulky every inch of the day. I wonder what is wrong with her. Anyway, I'll just go and investigate for our new case. " Lin said to naru " you better go home alone without me." And then Lin-san leave. Leaving Naru with the rest of the SPR team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Naru's place.

Naru is lying on his bed. He wants to take a rest, but he can't get to sleep because Mai can't get out of his head. In just few hours, she will go to her _work _and perform again. He is very much annoyed to himself and to Mai. Why can't she get herself out of that disgusting club? He wants to save her into that hell place but he don't know how. That makes him more annoyed to himself. Thinking that many men will watch her dance again wearing a only a piece of cloth made him pissed. He got up from the bed and change clothes. Come what may but he need to do something. Naru sigh, even until now Mai is still making his life complicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mai's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naru is waiting outside of Mai's house calmly. The light in the house is still on; maybe she's not yet leaving or she's living with someone in that house, but according to Lin, Mai is only living alone. He feel ashamed to himself, he never act this way before. And then, he saw her, she is now come out to her door. He looks at her. Mai is now wearing a mini skirt and a fitted sleeveless top with matchin a high heels leathered boots, she is also wearing a thick make-up now, and preparing herself to leave and go to her working place. Naru didn't let himself notice by mai, he just watch her and follow her. She is taking her way to the "HEAVEN"S WINGS".

At last They reach their destination.

He saw Mai walking towards the dressing room. In there, she met the woman who serve their beer before. "Anis, how much are we for this night?" Mai asks her.

"About 95 thousand yen" she said and winks at her.

"That much?" aw,,, if only I can get it full, but knowing the manager I know he's going to get half of it."

"Why don't you accept some customers offer, it's an additional income you know"

"Gomen, but I'm not in that kind of stuff, if only I can find other job, but no one wants me, especially now at my age and to this job no one will accept me."

The woman look at mai, she is thinking if it's ok to ask her a question.

"Mai, I heard that there's some people go to your place this morning. Someone I know heard that they reoffering you a job and that job is you former job right? So, why don't you accept it."

"I want too anis, demo, if they know about this job, they will hurt, they will felt pity or worst to be disgusted. Those people, I treat them as my family, I don't want to get hurt again and especially to hurt them." After mai speak she turned and look at herself standing in the mirror looking at her own reflection. "My performance will be in a minute; I need to get change and prepared myself"

Naru, who was in the door hiding can't help to hear what Mai said.

At the time Mai perform in the stage, he just watch her, he didnt dare to make a move, he just watch her do her sexy dance again with an anger look on his face. They need to keep their mouth shut regarding Mai's work. He don't want to cause her anymore pain. He need to finish that case as soon as possible, the case involving Mai and her work place.


	4. Chapter 4

It is already 2:00 in the morning. After Mai performed, she started to prepare herself to go home _"this night is very tiring". _Her job as a pole dancer is to entertain guest, specifically male guests; wearing a thick make-up, some accessories and wearing a piece of cloth while dancing is very difficult, especially to her age. _"Oh how I miss school". _Howshe wish that she has still going to school and rushing to SPR office to make Naru's tea after. She misses those days; she can't help to remember on how she got into this place.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

She is carrying her bag including the things that her parents left her. She is sitting in the one of the benches in the park thinking where she can go. She experience several things this past few days; she was informed by the bank that her parents house is in debt, she try to save it but the money she earn from working to SPR is not enough, in the end the bank took it, because of that she can't pay her apartment rent anymore. After she lost her job, she tried to look for another but sadly, no accept her. They alwaysask_, "How old are you my dear?" Or "what is your previous job?" _when they knew about my previous job they got scared. They believe that I will be a Bad luck to their business or worst they will think I am a demon. Lastly, Naru left her; he goes back to England for his twin brother's funeral

When we found Gene's corpse (Naru's twin brother) I stop dreaming about him, maybe he was now resting in peace.

She looks at her phone, hesitant if she will call bou-san or ayako for help.

"uhm… sumimasen. Is there something bothering you?" a guy said, he looks like he is on his 40's wearing a office attire suit, he is sitting with her on the same bench. "I can't help to notice that you already sigh a nth time and when I look at you, you look problematic. Is there something bothering you?" the Man asks her with a little smile on his face.

Mai look at him, it not her habit to talk to a stranger but maybe this time it will really help a little if she talk with someone. After long chatting with the stranger, she did not realize that she fully told everything about herself including her problem.

"It's that what bothering you?"

Mai nod.

"I can help you"

Mai was surprise, why she suddenly trust this man. She didn't know him in the first place but he is offering help. Should she accept it?

"How are you going to help me?" Mai asks him suspiciously.

The Man gets something to his pocket. It was a piece of paper and he gave it to her stated:

**AKIHITO SATO**

**Heaven wings, Manager.**

Mai's jaw drop and her eyes got widen. It was a calling card. This person is a Manager? She can't believe her luck!

"I can give you a job and also a place where you can stay_."_

Mai immediately agree without thinking. "Arigato, but what is Heaven's wing?" Mai asks him innocently.

Thw man suddenly gets uneasy to her question. "Well, uhm… it's a… it's a… Restaurant, right, a restaurant where delicious food serve and tastes like heaven". Sweat is now forming to his head.

"I see. So when should I start?"

His face brightens up when he heard her. "I can take you there first if you like" then smiled at her.

She smiled back.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"This is Heaven's wing". Mai look at the place. "We only open at night and all workers here are women except me the manager and also the owner.

"Sato-san!" A man who is on his 60's appeared at their back. He is a short man, plump and bald; He was surrounded by two men wearing a black and white attire.

"Mr. Niwazaki! Mai, this is our boss Mr. Niwazaki, he is the owner of Heaven wings and soon he will be your boss too. Mai bow to give a respect. "Mai-chan, why don't you sit first so I and Mr. Niwazaki will talk about your new job?"

Mai sit on a place nearer to the two, but the two men started to walk away. She just inspects the place instead_. "this restaurant looks different, I never seen such a restaurant like this, it has a big stage in the front with a long metal pole, aside to the small round table at the center there's also couches at the side of the stage, and there's also place for liquors. This place is really strange_" Mai turn her head and look at the two men talking near at the door, she notice that there's a greedy smile on Mr. Niwazaki's face, she can't understand, it makes her nervous when the two men look at her back.

"Mai-chan, come here for a bit" Sato-san called her. She walks slowly. When she reach them, she got surprise when Mr. Niwazaki held her chin looking at her straight from the face, moving her right to left and up and down.

"Such a pretty face, not bad Sato-san" He heard Mr. Niwazaki said. "How old are you girly?"

"Si…Six…Sixteen…" Mai said after Mr. Niwazaki release her face.

"Good. Then turn around"

Mai was confused but obey him then heard Sato-san speak.

"She's innocent and no experience. I guarantee you that" Mai eyes widen as she heard that.

"Mr. Sato-san, what's going on? Would you care to explain everything to me?" He did not answer her. Instead, he moves to receive money from Mr. Niwazaki.

Mai froze when she felt someone hold her arms; it was the one of Mr. Niwazaki's bodyguard dragging her.

"Mr. Sato-san! Mr. Sato-san! What's the meaning of this? Help me!"

And mai was drag away.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Mai was taken into a roo_m. "What am I doing in here?" _at first, she thought she would be taken into a dark storage room, tying in a thick and tight rope with a cloth cover on her eyes but, she was mistaken, she was brought into a dressing room free hands and uncover eyes.

"_Why am I in a dressing room? _"She saw that the mirrors are lining up with a lot of dresses and shoes at the corner_. "I need to get some help". _She searches her pocket to look for her phone but it was not there. "Maybe that men in black took it while his dragging me"

She waited for an hour thinking what will happen to her_. "How could I easily be fooled? Am I really desperate? If Naru still in Japan, what will he do if he notice that I am missing?" _Mai sigh,_ "of course, he would not give a damn care; but, I miss him, I also miss Lin but I Miss Naru more._

She is in the middle of her thought when the door burst open

"Hey girly, the manager wants to talk to you, so you should behave and stay put. alright?" said of the man in black who took her here.

The manager appeared to his back and Mai run to him "Sato-san! Sato-san please, let me out of here. Please help me!"

"I'm sorry Mai I deceive you. I just really need money to save my wife's life; she got a terminal disease you know? And I want to keep her life longer that's why I did this.

"Then tell me what this is all about? What is this place? And you sell me to that Niwazaki man right?

Sato cleared his throat before he speaks. "Mr. Niwazaki is the owner of big pub houses here in Japan. Heaven's wing is the one. I am the manager of this pub and the recruiter of women who works here and this is the place you will be working starting tonight. I already ask Mr. Niwazaki that your job is to be a pole dancer, you will entertain guest through dancing and that's it! You got money and place to live." Sato-san breathes first before he continues, "I beg the owner for your sake because of your age, he guaranteed that you will be protected, no can buy or no one can take you to bed. So please, the only thing that I will ask you is not to escape. No one can escape to Mr. Niwazaki, I assure you that, you can take other job for additional income, but you can't leave. In addition, Mr. Niwazaki is a part of international syndicate, he got a lot of connection, so, don't you dare to go to the police. Don't make me worried"

It takes a minute before Sato words sink in to Mai's mind. She cannot believe this could happen to her. She wants to cry, she wants to scream and shout for help.

"What am I going to do?" Mai said slowly sliding her back down to the wall. Sato-san felt guilty, he cannot look at her. It is his fault that he destroyed her life.

He leaves Mai crying into that room. "Anis!" the girl whose cleaning the counter immediately move towards him "there's a girl in the dressing room, she's a new here, please take care of her. And… she will be performing tonight so please assist her, let the other perform with her first, if she can handle it then we can let her perform alone".

"I understand" Anis said, "Uhm… manager; do you think it's ok if we let her perform tonight? Do you think she can do it?"

"I know she can" Sato starts to walk again. He pause when he forgot something say to her. "And anis, she will be living next to you, show her the place. Ok?"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

The time runs fast, it's already dark when Mai notice it. The dressing rooms door open and she saw a girl with a blonde hair came in. "Hi, I'm Anis. I also work in this place and I will be the one to take care of you." She came close and lend her hand to her. "Please stand up. Let me help you and beside it's already time, let me fix your hair and your make-up. Ok?

Mai reach her hand, she stand up and the woman assists her to sit at one of the chair facing a mirror. She looks at herself in the mirror, seeing her own reflection and didn't care when Anis started to undo her hair and put make-up to her face. "There" after she finishes fixing her and starts to fix herself. "here, wear this, this will be our costume for tonight." it was a cloth, one is a lacy white bra while the other one is also a white micro mini skirt. She look at Anis, she is wearing the same as the cloth she is handling.

"I can't wear this," Mai said in a hoarse voice due of long hour of crying.

"You have to, if you didn't follow the manager, the owner will get angry, and you wouldn't like to see the owner angry, trust me."

After she heard that Mai started to unbuttoned her clothes and slowly put on the cloth that Anis gave her.

After she finish changing her clothes. "See, it looks good on you" Anis said smiling at her, she can't return her smile because of the numbness she is feeling right now. "Were going to perform in a minute, please prepare yourself Mai.

She got nervous. She don't want to do this.

"it's time girls" another woman came to the dressing room, she is also wearing the same as they were. Anis, grab her hand and take her at the stage.

There, she saw 5 to 8 of girls already at the stage, they are wearing the same, she look at the people sitting in front of them, most of them are male with a drooling faces.

She heard a tune playing on the background and the girls she's with at the stage starts to move, start to follow the rhythm of music while swaying their body. Mai was froze, she can't move, she can't do it. Tears started to fall from her cheeks, she wrap her arms around her, feeling that it's an only way to hide her body. she heard the crowd booing, "Dance, Girly Dance!" she heard someone, she can't hold it anymore and started to sob. "Mai, follow me, dance like this, dance like what we doing."

"I can't!" Mai is now bursting to tears. She can't help to think Naru _"naru, where are you naru?" _she sob._"naru, help me, get me out of here!"_

"if she don't want to dance, let us make her Hot!" one of the audience shout and then Mai felt that some liquor splash to her body, making her wet. When they did that, her tiny cloth started to stick to her body. Everyone look at her from head to toe. The cloth has no more use, when you look at her you will almost see her soul that made the male crowd lose their control.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

That's what Mai remember, tears already falling to her cheeks, she notice that she already reach home.

But wait, someone is waiting at the outside of her house. Mai was shock

"Na…Naru…?"


End file.
